1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new kind of joint, in particular for securing side pieces of spectacles to the frame of spectacles, which joint is capable of elastically securing the side pieces of the spectacles in an open and closed position, and in a position where the side pieces are braced over the temples of an individual wearing the spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are known in which an elasticity of the side pieces of spectacle frames is achieved. All known systems are based on the installation of an elastic means between the side pieces and joint, which elastic means stores up a part of the straddling force to release it in the form of pressure on the temples or with the snapping motion in the opening and/or closing phase of the side pieces. The known elastic means generally consist of a spring such as for example helical springs, which react on pressure or tension. The spring comprising the elastic means may alternatively consist of leaf springs, which act on direct contact on spherical or differently formed sliders along a profile of a cam that is firmly linked with the spectacles' frame. This cam generally consists of the joint linking the side pieces to the spectacles' frame. However, the cam could be a slider or a specially formed part that acts on the support of the spectacles' frame in which the elastic means is incorporated.
In all known devices for achieving an elasticity, the efficiency is limited by the small dimensions of the elastic means. On the other hand, the elastic means and its other numerous additional parts of which known devices consist must be placed in housings or in holdings of the side pieces which have to be reduced as much as possible. This is time due to aesthetic reasons and by reason of the spectacle size.
The reduction of the components of the known devices to a minimum dimension has the disadvantage of a complicated design and function. Moreover, the reduction of the components to minimum dimensions is the reason for an insufficient function of said devices, and may also be the reason for trouble and irreparable damage to the spectacles.